Gothic Moon
by Master Exploder
Summary: Com o encerramento do KOF, a época das festas haviam chegado. O que era bom e lindo para uns, era entediante e irritante para outros que passaria mais uma vez aquelas datas comemorativas chatas sozinho, sem imaginar que seria justamente uma luta que mudaria toda a sua rotina.
1. Chapter 1

A neve caía do céu acinzentado sobre a iluminada South Town, aquela época gostosa de natal estava chegando e a cidade sentia o clima natalino, com lojas e árvores de ruas decoradas com pisca pisca, havia um rapaz vestido de Papai Noel na calçada acenando pras pessoas, tirando fotos com as crianças e desejando Feliz Natal. A correria começava para comprar as coisas da ceia, presentes, a época que era feliz para uns, não era feliz para outros. O que era o caso de Iori Yagami, o ruivo andava com as mãos nos bolso do pesado sobretudo roxo com detalhes pretos na gola, o casaco ia por cima de uma camisa branca aberta e por baixo daquela camisa branca uma camisa roxa, calças pretas e sapatos pretos, a franja estilosa caía por seu rosto, escondendo um pouco da sua irritação por ver aquela iluminação e as pessoas sorrindo.

-Tsc. –Estalou a língua entrando num bar. O lugar também estava decorado, mas ele não se importou muito com isso, desde que pudesse beber sem ser incomodado.

-O que vai querer, senhor?-Perguntou o barman, secando o copo com um pano.

-A bebida mais forte que você tiver. –Disse impaciente. –Dose dupla.

-Sim senhor. –O barman tratou logo de preparar a bebida do ruivo. –Não gosta muito do Natal né?-Perguntou ele, tentando puxar conversa.

-Não é da sua conta. –Iori logo respondeu, mal educado.

-Estou vendo que não. –Riu ele servindo a bebida. –É, eu também não gosto muito dessa época, só decorei esse lugar porque os meus clientes gostam.

-E eu com isso?-Insistia em ser mal educado, pegando a bebida tomando-a de uma só vez. –Mais uma.

-Senhor, não é aconselhável...

-E eu perguntei? Enche logo essa porra. –O ruivo o encarou mortalmente.

O barman não pensou duas vezes e de imediato encheu o copo do ruivo com aquela bebida forte, o reconheceu quando assistia as lutas do torneio King of Fighters então achou melhor não contrariá-lo, pois Iori era sim capaz de matar só por não ter uma ordem acatada, estaria disposto a atender qualquer pedido dele.

Iori só pensava no King of Fighters e em vencer seu rival Kyo Kusanagi, pensou em se levantar e o desafiar novamente quando o viu passando na rua pela janela do bar, mas ele estava acompanhado como sempre por sua namorada. Kyo como sempre parecia não saber lidar com sua namorada, apenas coçava a cabeça quando ela beijava seu rosto ou fazia um pedido pra entrar em uma loja, o ruivo voltou a beber, zangado por não poder lutar sem ouvir sermões daquela garota que ele achava irritante.

-Idiotas. –Bebeu de uma só vez, apontando pro copo que novamente foi enchido pelo garçom.

Com as horas se passando, Iori perdeu a noção do tempo sem se dar conta que o relógio batia dez horas da noite, havia passado duas horas naquele bar, ele apenas tirou o dinheiro do bolso o deixando de má vontade em cima do balcão. Tinha bebido demais, andando tropeço pelas ruas de South Town somente pensando em uma coisa. Lutar, não importava quem seja, só queria que alguém lhe provocasse para ter motivos de dar uma surra. Mas não acontecia, e o King of Fighters havia encerrado a temporada. Tudo estava chato e entediante.

-Luta, luta, luta... –Uma multidão estava formada em uma esquina, só de ouvir aquela palavra foi o suficiente pra chamar a atenção de Iori que imediatamente se levantou para ver o que acontecia.

-Ei. –Um dos caras reclamou quando foi jogado no chão.

-Tá maluco?

-Qual o seu problema?

-Saiam do meu caminho. –Iori não se importava de derrubar aquelas pessoas no chão, até que conseguiu ver, um rapaz de cabelos loiros e longos, usava um kimono branco com desenhos de labareta em cor preta e vermelha, sapatos também preto. Seu adversário era uma moça morena de cabelos negros curtos e repicados, com um corte de cabelo gótico, franja pro lado, short preto com cinta liga preta rasgada que pareciam uma meia calça, botas de salto de couro preto com fivelas, corselete preto por cima de um vestido preto aberto na frente, atrás longo e meio pregueado forrado de um tecido rendado que iam até as pernas, um cardigã rendado por cima da blusa e do corselete com abertura nos ombros, e os acessórios como cordão e brinco de crucifixo, uma maquiagem roxa e vermelha se destacava a sombra com o delineador destacando os olhos vermelhos, e os lábios pintados da mesma cor.

A jovem mexeu o dedo como se incitasse Andy a ataca-la, o mesmo aceitou a provocação avançando com uma voadora, rapidamente a garota desviou se abaixando tentando socar o loiro quando ele aterrissou, mas ele segurou o soco acertando o braço dela.

-Hm... –Ela mordeu o lábio inferior pra não gritar, se afastando rapidamente.

-Abriu a guarda facilmente. –Iori observava aquilo. –Que patética.

O braço da morena havia quebrado. Tentou não gritar de dor quando tentava colocar o osso quebrado no lugar, regenerando aquela área afetada.

-Mas, como...? –Andy tentava entender.

-Hunf. –Sorriu ela, era a sua vez de contra atacar, avançando na direção de Andy que se pôs em defesa, mas num piscar de olhos ela apareceu atrás do loiro tentando golpea-lo, o mesmo defendeu, mal aterrissando ela surge em cima dele dando um salto mortal no ar tentando chutar Andy que defendeu com os braços o chute da garota, que num rápido movimento se abaixou dando uma banda em Andy que antes de cair pra trás, a garota girou o corpo rapidamente o acertando com um chute no peito o derrubando no chão.

Andy girou as pernas no ar se levantando, deu um salto no ar girando o corpo que foi envolto em chamas, a morena deu um salto duplo para trás sem esperar ele aterrissar deu um soco rápido, mas ele conseguiu defender.

-Te peguei. –Sorriu ela o encarando, os dedos estavam na barriga de Andy que começou a gritar de dor, penetrando-os em sua carne. A multidão tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, a jovem se afastou rapidamente, alguma coisa estava amarrada em seus dedos, como linhas iluminadas e ao mexer os dedos, uma fumaça branca saia do corpo de Andy tomando a sua forma.

-Aaaahhhhhhh... –Uma mulher gritou de medo escondendo o rosto, aquela cena era perturbadora. Andy em pé olhando pro chão com os olhos vagos e aquela jovem gótica segurando ao que parecia ser a alma dele, Iori era o único que conseguia ver aquela luta tranquilamente, achava até interessante.

-Gracejo dos cisnes. –Lançou o ataque, a alma de Andy havia se multiplicado em várias almas tomando a forma de cisnes, atacando o corpo vazio causando-lhe um grande dano, não o matou felizmente tendo sua alma de volta recobrando a consciência, mas não conseguia levantar. –Não se preocupe, não me interessa acabar com a sua vida. –Respondeu ela pronta pra ir embora, o pessoal abria caminho pra ela com medo.

-Ei, você. –Iori chamou. –Eu serei seu adversário agora.

-O quê?-A morena o encarou. –Você está caindo de bêbado.

-Não interfere em nada em minhas habilidades. –Uma chama púrpura emergiu da mão do ruivo.

-Vai morrer maluco. –Um dos expectadores da luta gritou da multidão.

-Entendo. –Fumaça negra cobriu as mãos da morena. –Não me culpe se eu te machucar muito.

-Digo o mesmo.

Os dois assumiram posição de luta, Iori foi o primeiro a fazer o movimento, girando o corpo no ar para acertá-la com um chute no rosto, mas a garota conseguiu se abaixar apoiando as mãos no chão levantando as pernas ficando de ponta a cabeça, girando as pernas no ar em uma sequência de chutes que o rapaz defendia cruzando os braços. Aterrissando as pernas no chão, a morena avançou com um soco, Iori conseguiu esquivar pro lado aproveitando a brecha a mão queimava com a chama púrpura num golpe rápido para acertar o pescoço, mas a garota virou-se rapidamente cruzando os braços pra frente pra se defender, no que resultou ela ser empurrada pra trás com o impacto, colocou a mão sobre o chão para parar antes que batesse contra o muro.

-O cara é forte. –Assumiu novamente posição de luta.

Num piscar de olhos, o ruivo sumiu da frente dela surgindo em baixo num gancho de direita enquanto subia o corpo, um golpe certeiro no queixo que a fez cair pra trás, mas não tinha acabado ali. Iori pegou a garota pelo pescoço, pulando com ela enquanto o corpo da morena estava envolto por chamas roxas dando um giro triplo no ar a jogando longe. Uma risada maldosa brotou dos lábios do ruivo, a multidão encarava tentando entender como Iori havia derrotado-a, o mesmo pegou a jovem ferida pelo pescoço a prensando-a brutamente contra o muro, as chamas novamente emergiram em sua mão, finalizaria o golpe ali.

-Hehe... –Riu baixo com um filete de sangue na boca, perderia assim?Ainda mais para um bêbado?Não... Ela penetrou os dedos no peito de Iori num movimento rápido, tentaria novamente o golpe que havia usado contra Andy, mas o ruivo a jogou pro lado conseguindo se salvar a tempo.

–Arf, arf... –Os dois arfavam, novamente assumindo posição de luta. Uma coisa nela chamou a atenção de Iori, as feridas na pele morena estavam sumindo deixando-a nova em folha. Achava até interessante, um adversário difícil de cair era tudo que o ruivo queria.

-Qual o seu nome garota?-Sorriu, ainda em guarda.

-Reverend Fallen. –Respondeu ela com um sorriso. –E você?

-Iori Yagami. –Respondeu também. –E eu acabarei com a sua dor.

-Digo o mesmo.

O poder emergiu sobre ambos, envolto em seus corpos eles avançaram pra cima um do outro.


	2. Chapter 2

A tensão era grande entre os expectadores daquela luta, por mais perturbados que estivessem, não conseguiam parar de assistir, a ansiedade para saber quem ia ganhar, os dois lutadores ainda em guarda se encaravam, até que Iori foi o primeiro a se movimentar, partindo pra cima de Reverend na tentativa de agarrar sua cabeça, mas não havia conseguido, pois a jovem deu um salto mortal para trás acertando em seguida uma joelhada no queixo do ruivo que pendeu para trás, girou o corpo para dar mais um chute que foi impedido jogando o corpo da jovem pro lado, tentou um soco com a mão coberta por fumaça negra, Iori conseguiu desviar erguendo o corpo pra trás e com um sorriso quando foi dada a brecha.

-Sua idiota. –O sangue da morena espirrou quando Iori acertou sua barriga, com os dedos cheios do líquido carmesim, acertando novamente lançando Reverend pro alto se abaixou causando um grande impacto com as chamas roxas que subiram numa grande onda de energia, uma risada sinistra foi ouvida dele. –Tenta se regene... Ugh... –Gemeu de dor quando percebeu as linhas do controle da alma dentro do peito de Yagami. –Quando...?Ah, é claro. Não importa. –Iori estendeu a mão envolta pelas chamas para arrebentar a linha, mas imediatamente parou quando um cisne branco transparente penetrou seu corpo... –Ahhhhhh... –O ruivo foi ao chão com as mãos na cabeça... O-O que é isso?

-Hora de você se machucar. –A voz de Reverend ecoou da boca de Iori que brigava para expulsar a alma dela de seu corpo.

-Idiota... Ugh... V-Você deixou seu corpo vulnerável... –Quando Iori encarou o corpo caído da garota, percebeu que fumaça negra o protegia. O movimento involuntário do ruivo, levou a mão até o pescoço apertando com força para se sufocar, enquanto levava socos do outro braço para parar, a mão que apertava o pescoço penetrava os dedos na pele do pescoço, o sangue escorria até o peito. –Saia de mim... –Os olhos do ruivo ficavam vermelhos. –SAIA DE MIM... –Deu um urro tão forte que sua pele empalidecia, por sorte Reverend saiu do corpo dele antes se levantando aos poucos quando voltou para o seu próprio corpo. -Ugh... –Por mais difícil que fosse, Iori tentava manter o controle sobre si mesmo. –Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... –Mais um grito gélido de horror saiu de sua boca, as pessoas saíram correndo dali com medo. Iori já estava fora de si.

-Mas... Ah... –Reverend arregalou os olhos quando sentiu que aquela coisa não era mais Iori, o próprio estava adormecido dentro daquela criatura.

O rapaz avançou ferozmente pra cima da morena que apenas desviou pro lado, acertando um soco em sua barriga e em seguida em seu pescoço o deixando inconsciente no chão, o melhor foi parar aquela luta antes que pessoas se machucassem. Se abaixou examinando o ruivo desmaiado o segurando em seus braços, afastou a franja de seu rosto, ele dormiria assim o resto da noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquele lugar era escuro e sombrio, o frio subia a espinha de Iori encarando por todos os lados aquele lugar vazio, fumaça negra subia por entre o corpo do ruivo formando apenas os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido.

-Você deve matar... Você deve odiar. –Sussurrava a entidade. –Mate todos, é o seu destino.

-Matar... –Sussurrou, o som do seu coração era ouvido, as batidas ficavam cada vez mais e mais alta, seu corpo incendiou, as chamas penetravam em sua carne o envolvendo por completo, o grito de dor saiu de sua boca ecoando por todo o lugar... –MATAR... –Iori abriu os olhos se sentando rapidamente na cama, o suor escorria por sua pele, arfando com o coração acelerado, se acalmando aos poucos. Encarou em volta o lugar, era completamente diferente de seu apartamento, era um quarto com vista para a cidade, estava de noite e os prédios iluminados janela afora, havia até uma pequena varanda. O edredom branco forrado sobre ele já que Iori usava uma calça de moletom cinza, estava sem camisa e com o peito enfaixado, as roupas e sapatos dele estavam cuidadosamente dobradas na cadeira ao lado, o abajur estava ligado. As cortinas eram brancas e um tapete macio de cor cinza no chão. –Que lugar é esse?-Perguntou ele se apoiando sobre a cadeira enquanto se mantinha de pé aos poucos.

Tomando cuidado pra não tropeçar, Iori se apoiava nos móveis abrindo a porta aos poucos, se o quarto era elegante, a sala de estar era mais ainda. A vista para a cidade era ainda maior, dois sofás de cor bege, um de dois assentos e um de três, um tapete sobre o chão amadeirado e embaixo da mesa de centro de madeira e vidro, uma televisão de tela plana sobre a parede, cortinas vermelhas destacavam a janela enorme que dava a vista para os prédios, a luz da sala estava apagada. Chegando mais perto percebia-se que haviam uma mesa com duas cadeiras perto da janela grande ao que parecia para tomar chá.

Um cheiro vinha da cozinha, um cheiro bom de comida que fez o estômago do ruivo roncar. Iori já estava conseguido andar sem se apoiar, somente a luz da cozinha estava acesa, a cozinha era cinza e preta, os armários, tinha lava louças, cocktop, um fogão de seis bocas no qual Reverend estava cozinhando enquanto cortava tomate.

-Pelo visto acordou. –Ela ainda continuava a cortar, sem encarar o ruivo. Agora usava apenas uma camisa da banda System of a Down e uma calça de moletom, nem de maquiagem estava. –Deixei suas roupas ao lado da cama, mas você já deve ter visto.

-Quanto tempo eu dormi?-Perguntou ele.

-De ontem a noite até agora. –Respondeu Reverend colocando o tomate sobre o molho do macarrão. –Também, além de bêbado estava ferido demais por conta da nossa luta de ontem.

-Tsc. –Virou a cara, encarando o relógio, eram sete horas da noite. –Que lugar é esse, hein?

-É meu apartamento. –Falou. –Fique por mais uma noite, pra se recuperar de vez.

-Não preciso de caridade.

-Não é caridade. –Revirou os olhos. –Queria que eu te deixasse morrer?-Deu de ombros. –Se quiser pode tomar banho, segunda porta a direita. –Apontou para o corredor. –Em frente ao quarto onde você estava. Tem uma toalha limpa no banheiro, também separei umas roupas limpas pra você já que eu não sabia quando você ia acordar, enquanto eu lavava as suas roupas.

-Você tirou as minhas roupas é?-Iori deu um sorriso debochado. –Estava tão curiosa assim pra saber como sou sem roupa é?

-Olha só, não tô te dando essas confianças... Eu não ia deixar suas roupas sujas de sangue. –Virou a cara. –Aproveite e tome um banho enquanto o jantar não sai. –Falou.

O ruivo seguiu a direção até o banheiro, havia uma toalha limpa lá pendurada pra ele, o banheiro era do tom branco em degradê, um armário largo embaixo do espelho, um boxer com um chuveiro, uma escadinha dava pra banheira com hidromassagem.

-Ela é podre de rica. –Iori tirou a calça e as ataduras de seu peito, deixando a roupa sobre a tampa do vaso fechada. Haviam duas válvulas no chuveiro, Iori ligou uma delas que tratou de dar-lhe um jato de água quente do chuveiro. –Ahhhhhhhhhh... MALDIÇÃO...

-GIRE AS DUAS VÁLVULAS, IORI. –Reverend gritou do corredor.

Iori seguiu aquela instrução girando as duas válvulas caindo água morna sobre seu corpo, agora sim estava perfeito. Relaxava enquanto as gotas lavavam seu corpo fechando os olhos. Passou os dedos pelos fios de cabelo ruivos que grudavam em seu rosto. Havia um sabonete líquido ali, despejando um pouco sobre as mãos esfregando-as até fazer espuma, passando por seu peito devagar, descendo até o abdômen definido passando os dedos por cada partezinha trincada daquele musculo, se abaixou passando sabonete líquido nas coxas e tornozelos subindo em seguida até os glúteos. A última parte que faltava era seu pênis, terminando de lavar ele balançou a cabeça deixando a água cair sobre seu rosto.

Reverend terminava de fazer o jantar, tirando a comida do forno e colocando sobre a mesa arrumada para dois, pensativa sobre tudo aquilo. Fazia tempo que não cozinhava assim, sempre morou sozinha então nem se preocupava.

-Aí. –Iori a chamou.

-O que... Ninguém merece. –Levantou a sobrancelha, o ruivo estava apenas de toalha e os cabelos molhados caiam por seu rosto.

-Não tem roupa limpa nenhuma no banheiro.

-Vê se está no quarto. –Falou de imediato. –Sabia que não se fica só de toalha no apartamento de uma moça?

-Essa é boa, pra quem me viu até sem a toalha. –Caiu na risada, aquela tinha sido engraçada.

-Cala a boca. –Virou a cara. Iori saiu de lá vitorioso indo até o quarto, rindo da cara da morena que terminou de arrumar a mesa. Algum tempo depois ele tinha voltado e se sentado a mesa junto com a morena. -Eu fiz bife a parmegiana com batatas fritas e macarrão. –Disse ela. –Sirva-se a vontade, despejando um pouco de vinho tinto sobre a taça.

Não demorou muito os dois estavam comendo, por mais que o ruivo não quisesse admitir, fazia tempo que não comia uma comida caseira daquele tipo, ou sempre comprava comida pronta ou fazia macarrão instantâneo, coisas simples que não levam muito tempo, Reverend deu um assobio, ali surgiu uma criatura fofa de pelos avermelhados e cauda listrada marrom e vermelho com a ponta branca, sobre o rosto haviam detalhes brancos, o panda vermelho ficou sobre as duas patas dianteiras pegando a fruta com a patinha, começando a comer.

-Que tipo de trabalho você faz?-Iori perguntou encarando o panda vermelho comendo sob os pés da mesa. –Deve ganhar bem pra ter morar num apartamento desse tipo. –O ruivo não era nada discreto.

-Sou bailarina. –Respondeu ela tranquilamente cortando o bife. –Como é época de natal resolveram fazer a temporada do quebra nozes aqui em South Town.

-Russa... –Falou. –Percebi pelo seu sotaque. –Então, porque estava lutando contra o Andy?

-Porque estavam acontecendo lutas de rua e eu queria também participar. Nunca consegui participar do King of Fighters por causa do ballet, viajo muito.

-Ah é. –Colocou os talheres sobre a mesa, limpando a boca com a mão. –Como você consegue se regenerar?-Perguntou. –Que tipo de truque é esse?

-Segredo meu. –Riu baixo brincando com ele.

-Seus ataques, eu nunca vi...

-Meus ataques envolvem controle das almas. –Respondeu ela. –Mas, vamos quebrar um pouco essa conversa de luta. Fale-me de você.

-Tsc, não tenho nada pra falar. –Virou a cara, impaciente por não ter conseguido arrancar informação que não seja óbvia.

Reverend acabou rindo baixo, servindo mais vinho pros dois, a neve caía lá fora trazendo o frio da noite, por mais que Iori não admitisse, aquela noite estava interessante, com os dois bebendo vinho enquanto estavam sentados perto da lareira, finalmente o ruivo puxou conversa novamente e se pegou até rindo junto com a morena, ele começava se soltar aos poucos.


	3. Chapter 3

O rapaz de cabelos negros se revirava na cama do dojo, se despojando sobre as cobertas, pois apenas metade de seu corpo estava coberta, um dos pés estava do lado de fora e os braços também com os músculos a mostra, dormia bem a vontade com as velas aquecendo o lugar. Uma sombra se aproximava do oriental aos poucos parando perto dele o encarando, a silhueta dava a entender que iria bater na cabeça de Kyo, o mesmo desviou rapidamente pulando da cama forrada sobre o chão do dojo, segurando o bastão de beisebol, era uma mulher de cabelos curtos castanhos claros e olhos da mesma cor, trajava um casaco grosso pesado de couro marrom, calças brancas e botas de neve.

-Seu... –Uma veia saltava da testa da jovem, o encarando mortalmente.

-Yuki?-O oriental tentava entender ainda segurando o bastão. –O que foi que eu fiz?

-Você esqueceu?-Uma aura negra surgia sobre a garota. –Claro, o que eu podia esperar de você.

-Dá pra me dizer logo?-Largou o bastão se levantando.

-Você prometeu que iria me levar pra assistir o Quebra Nozes hoje. –Virou a cara.

-Eu prometi isso?-Coçou a cabeça.

-Filho da puta. –Avançou pra cima do namorado com o bastão de beisebol tentando acertar a cabeça dele, ele apenas ria pulando pros lados para não ser acertado, dando um peteleco no nariz da garota.

-Eu prometi né. –Falou. –Vou te levar.

-E se dormir durante a apresentação, vai se ver comigo. –Cruzou os braços.

-Não prometo isso. –Deu outro peteleco no nariz dela.

A apresentação seria a noite, Yuki aproveitaria o tempo com o namorado até a hora de começar o espetáculo, passeando pela cidade de braços dados com Kyo que apenas olhava para os lados, encarando as vitrines das lojas de rua.

-Kyo, Yuki. –Uma jovem de cabelos roxos e olhos da mesma cor os cumprimentou animada, usava uma roupa Lolita vermelha com detalhes em pelúcia, meias de cor branca 5/8 e sapatos vermelhos, os cabelos estavam soltos como de costume com uma tiara vermelha com uma estrela amarela como enfeite. Kensou carregava as compras da garota, mesmo atrapalhado com as caixas. –Deixaram tudo pra última hora?

-Não, estamos esperando o quebra nozes começar. –Riu. –Mas é só a noite. –Fazia bico.

-Athena e eu vamos também. –O som da voz de Kensou saiu abafada por conta das caixas que carregava. –Vai ser um encontro duplo.

-Não estamos namorando. –Ela cortou logo o barato dele que começou a choramingar.

Os quatro estavam conversando tranquilamente enquanto andavam, Iori acabou esbarrando bruscamente em Kyo, seguindo seu caminho sem nem ao menos pedir desculpas.

-Ô viado. –O de cabelos castanhos escuros foi tirar satisfação segurando o braço do ruivo. –Que porra foi essa?

-Eu até lutaria com você. –Se soltou na mesma hora. –Mas tenho que encontrar o Ezequiel?

-Que Ezequiel?

-Meu pau no teu anel. –Respondeu ele abusadamente.

-Você é louco, meu pau no teu brioco. –Devolveu aquela provocação o encarando de perto, uma aura negra surgiu combinando com o olhar mortal e a veia na testa de ambos.

-Arthur, meu pau no teu cu.

-Palhaço, meu pau no teu buraco.

-K-Kyo... –O rosto de Yuki corou por ouvir aquelas baixarias, mesmo com o rosto escondido atrás das caixas, Kensou estava rindo. Athena não achava aquilo nem um pouco engraçado, e sim grosseiro.

-Leonardo, tirei teu cabaço. –Iori falou ainda o encarando mortalmente.

-Filó, meu pau no teu fiofó.

-Chega. –Athena deu um tapa na cabeça dos dois. –Vocês não respeitam as mulheres presentes aqui?Não há necessidade de tamanha grosseria.

-Cala a boca. –Iori empurrou Athena que caiu no chão.

-Athena. –Kensou largou as caixas indo socorrer a garota, ajudando-a levantar. –Você machucou a minha Athena seu maldito.

Uma onda de energia surgiu sobre Kensou que estendeu as mãos formando uma esfera brilhante, Iori apenas sorriu o encarando. Quando a esfera foi lançada, o ruivo apenas estendeu a mão segurando-a, fechando em seguida dissipando o poder por completo.

-Yagami, não é momento de brigas agora. –Kyo tentou conversar, Iori assumia posição de luta pronto pra brigar com quem lhe tirasse do sério. –Muito bem, se é assim que você quer. –O oriental suspirou, tirando as luvas com o emblema do sol do bolso as colocando no mesmo instante, pegou a faixa branca a amarrando na testa. Também assumindo posição de luta. –Eu estou louco pra brigar.

-Kyo, a apresentação de ballet...?

-Own, ele vai assistir ballet. –Iori tirou sarro dele com um sorriso sádico.

-Cala a boca. –Kyo deu um soco em Yagami que se defendeu com os braços cruzados, o repelindo, pegou o braço dele se abaixando enquanto levantava o oriental em suas costas, num só movimento o corpo de Kyo girou pra frente e foi jogado no chão. Iori iria pisar em sua cabeça se o oriental não tivesse levantando as pernas, aterrissando sobre o chão com os joelhos dobrados.

As labaredas de fogo emergiam a cada soco que o de cabelos castanhos disferia sobre o ruivo, Iori segurava os socos de Kyo tentando acertá-lo também enquanto chamas azuis se dissipavam dos golpes do ruivo. Tentou acertar um chute que obrigou ao de fogo pular pra trás rapidamente, pulando novamente quando Iori girou o corpo tentando acertar outro chute. Aproveitando a altura acertando o ruivo com uma voadora que foi defendida, Kyo deu um salto mortal para trás enquanto o corpo estava envolto em chamas, lançando um ataque direto contra o de cabelos vermelhos que girou o braço, a chama roxa deslizou sobre o chão, chocando uma contra a outra se dissipando sobre o ar.

Os dois estavam perto do teatro, uma coisa chamou a atenção de Iori. Um cartaz da apresentação do Quebra Nozes, três pessoas ali, uma bailarina de cabelos castanhos com um vestido azul perolado que parecia uma camisola, sendo levantada por um bailarino, este estava com uniforme vermelho e chapéu alto, vestido de quebra nozes. Mas, o que chamou a atenção do ruivo foi a fada que segurava uma varinha de condão em forma de estrela, estava com ela apontada em direção ao casal do cartaz enquanto saiam flocos de neve que ficaram em volta dos bailarinos. Aquela bailarina era Reverend, mas estava escrito em cima "Odille MacCreedy".

-Baixou a guarda. –Kyo avançou com um chute que foi segurado pelo ruivo que o empurrou para trás.

-Vamos ter que continuar isso outra hora. Tsc. –Estalou a língua, saindo correndo de lá.

-Vocês entenderam?-O oriental de cabelos castanhos levantou a sobrancelha. –Porque eu não.

-Kyo. –Yuki puxou a orelha dele. –Está quase anoitecendo, nós temos que estar no teatro.

-Eu acabei de lutar, e você só pensa em ballet?

-Desculpa, seu chato. –Beijou o rosto dele.

-Ele te machucou muito?-Athena cuidava de Kensou.

-Nada do que eu não possa aguentar. –O rapaz riu baixo.

Aquela saída repentina do ruivo deixou Kyo confuso, encarando os companheiros que balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

A noite finalmente havia chegado, as pessoas estavam na fila do teatro para ver a apresentação. Os holofotes giravam para o alto com o teatro bem decorado com luzes de natal amarelas por fora, no salão com as portas das salas uma grande árvore de natal bem decorada, aquele lugar era encantador, as pessoas se sentavam nas cadeiras ansiosas pela apresentação começar, as cortinas ainda estavam fechadas. Yuki deitou a cabeça no ombro de Kyo que apenas a encarou com cara de "que porra é essa?"

Logo que todos haviam se ajeitado ali, as cortinas se abriram com uma decoração ao que parecia ser uma sala de estar, com uma árvore de natal decorada, uma lareira de fogo falso e uma das bailarinas usava um vestido rosa fofo, aquela mesma do cartaz que representava a personagem Clara... Mal havia começado a apresentação, Kyo já deu um bocejo, estava inquieto olhando pros lados percebendo que as pessoas estavam atentas ao espetáculo. Mas o que não esperava apenas uma pessoa ali, que pro acaso estava e também estava entediado. Iori Yagami estava em um dos camarotes de cima e de pernas cruzadas com a cabeça apoiada sobre a mão.

-Depois ele fala de mim. –Kyo deu uma risada.

-Cala a boca. –Yuki deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

-Shhh... –Foi ouvido das pessoas próximas ao casal.

A apresentação seguiu normalmente com o primeiro ato, de Clara ganhando o quebra nozes e a luta contra o Rei Rato, o bailarino que fazia o quebra nozes, simulava uma luta de espadas com o bailarino vestido de Rei Rato, as lâminas chocavam uma contra a outra enquanto a bailarina esperava a luta acabar. Um ronco baixo foi ouvido de Kyo que estava de cabeça baixa.

-Ele não toma jeito. –Yuki suspirou, decepcionada.

Passado um bom tempo, o primeiro ato havia acabado e o pessoal se levantou pra aplaudir enquanto as cortinas se fechavam. As pessoas aproveitaram o salão com os ingressos com a numeração indicando os lugares na mão para não se perderam, aquela sala havia acendido para as pessoas que quisessem sair pra esticar as pernas, ou pra comer. No camarim as bailarinas que fariam o segundo ato se preparavam, as fadas do gelo e flores.

-Você não pode entrar aqui. –A voz de um dos seguranças foi ouvida, seguidas por som de pancadas. Iori havia entrado naquele camarim parando atrás de Reverend a segurando pelo braço fazendo-a se levantar da cadeira em frente ao espelho que se arrumava, a franja estava presa saindo de seu rosto, uma tiara de cristal. Seu rosto estava maquiado com as cores branca e azul com alguns flocos de neves pintados nas laterais perto dos olhos, ainda não tinha colocado o vestido azul com bordados em cristal.

-O que está fazendo aqui?-Perguntou ela o encarando.

-Vamos conversar. –Disse ele a encarando seriamente.


	4. Chapter 4

-Segurança. –As bailarinas chamavam assustadas. –Segurança.

-Tudo bem, eu conheço ele. –Se soltou. –Você não pode sair entrando aqui assim.

-Vamos pra outro lugar, quero esclarecimentos.

-Sobre o quê?-Tentava entender. Respirando fundo. –Tudo bem, pode esperar até o final da apresentação?-Perguntou a morena. –É o último ato.

-Como vou saber se você não vai tentar fugir?

-Nesses dias que você me conheceu, eu fugi de alguma coisa?-Levantou a sobrancelha. –Quando acabar, você me espera no salão perto da árvore de natal. –Explicou. –Também quero esclarecimentos sobre a sua atitude agora.

-Tsc, fazer o quê?-Saiu de lá puto, com as mãos nos bolsos.

As bailarinas não entenderam, mas achou melhor não se meterem, pois ainda estavam assustadas com aquele homem ruivo, no chão do corredor os dois seguranças caíram para trás, nocauteados, a marca vermelha no pulso de Reverend havia sumido por conta da regeneração.

A apresentação do segundo ato começou, a dança das fadas da neve. As luzes do palco agora estavam azul e o fundo decorado com um desenho de um castelo de cristal. As fadas da neve dançavam em volta da bailarina principal. Iori tentava entender o que havia de bom naquilo, mas por algum motivo não deixava de encarar Reverend ao longe, ela estava tão diferente, brilhante. A graça que ela tinha no palco sob a ponta dos pés enquanto rodopiava, aquelas asas transparentes pareciam de verdade. Como podia uma pessoa ter um lado sombrio, mas ao mesmo tempo encantador? Disfarçou, mas sem deixar de assistir.

Duas horas de apresentação se passaram, as pessoas aplaudiram o fim do espetáculo, saindo aos poucos enquanto comentavam sobre ela.

-Obrigado Kyo. –Yuki estava animada.

-Foi lindo demais. –Athena falou.

-Você não tinha falado que ballet era coisa de mariquinha?-O oriental de cabelos castanhos encarava o rival que esperava perto da árvore de natal.

-Tsc. –Iori apenas virou a cara, não estava afim de ouvir provocações naquele momento. –Porque não vão conversar sobre maquiagem.

-Você é muito engraçado, pelo menos nós estamos com duas garotas lindas. –Kensou se vangloriou. –E você aí sozinho com cara de paisagem.

-Demorei?-Reverend surgiu ali usando suas roupas pretas casuais, delineador básico e um batom uva. –Podemos conversar agora, aonde você quer ir?

-Só quero beber alguma coisa. –Iori falou saindo de lá junto com a bailarina.

Os dois saíram do teatro, adentrando uma lanchonete ali perto. Um lugar simples, mas limpo, eles se sentaram no banco acolchoado vermelho, uma música de Rock'n' roll era ouvida na jukebox.

-O que vão querer?-A garçonete perguntou enquanto mascava um chiclete.

-Só cerveja. –O ruivo respondeu secamente.

-Também. –Respondeu Reverend, a garçonete tinha ido buscar os pedidos. –Agora vamos aos fatos... O que você levou a você entrar no camarim das bailarinas daquele jeito?

-Você mentiu pra mim. –Respondeu ele.

-Sobre...?

-Seu nome. Eu vi o cartaz. –Falou.

-Ah, isso. –Coçava a cabeça. –É que eu detesto esse nome, Reverend fica mais legal. –Respondeu tranquilamente, a cerveja havia chegado logo não tardou pra bebericar um pouco do líquido espumante. –Infelizmente não consegui trocar esse nome ainda. É só isso que você queria saber?

-Não só isso, Odille McCreedy...

-Reverend. –Cortou ele. –Me chame de Reverend.

-A regeneração, não me respondeu nada. –Iori bebeu a sua cerveja. –Eu quero que me ensine. –Foi direto ao ponto. –Me mostra como faz.

-Não é tão simples. –A morena suspirou. –Iori, eu nasci com esse poder. Porque eu não sou humana. –Tocou o ombro dele. –Eu sou um... –Respirou fundo, pensando se devia falar. –Tem coisas que é melhor não saber –Colocou o dinheiro sobre a bandeja, tentou se levantar, mas Iori segurou a mão dela e dessa vez não com força, havia um pouco de delicadeza ali. –Ah não, já começou. –Arregalou os olhos.

-O quê?-O ruivo tentava entender sem soltar a mão dela. –O que você está escondendo?

-Me promete que se eu te contar, você vai embora de vez e nunca mais me procurar?-Perguntou ela, respirando fundo.

-Por quê?

-Prometa.

-Reverend. –Iori respirou fundo, pensando no que fazer. –Não vou prometer isso, não dá.

-Eu sabia. –Ela soltou da mão dele, se levantando.

-Reverend. –Segurou o pulso dela se levantando a encarando de perto olhando em seus olhos.

-Iori... –Sussurrou, com o rosto próximo ao dele sentindo o hálito quente do ruivo próximo a si, fechou os olhos por instinto sentindo os lábios de Iori tocar os seus num beijo calmo e ao tempo cheio de carinho e ternura. Acabou se entregando ao ruivo que a abraçou trazendo o corpo dela pra mais perto prensando contra o seu. Reverend levou as mãos até o pescoço do ruivo o enlaçando enquanto acariciava os cabelos avermelhados, aproveitava as pequenas brechas para explorar a boca de ambos sem a menor pressa, as línguas massageavam uma sobre a outra lentamente dentro e fora da boca. O beijo durou algum tempo começando a faltar fôlego, separaram os lábios, ligados por um fino fio de saliva que se desfez. –Isso não está certo...

-Shhh... –Colocou o indicador sobre os lábios da moça. Novamente beijando os lábios num selinho demorado. –Olha o que você faz comigo...

-Sim, eu faço isso com todo mundo. –Baixou a cabeça. –Sinto muito, mas isso não pode continuar. Não é justo com você... Não me procure mais. –Pegou a mochila, saindo de lá rapidamente sem olhar pra trás. Quanto Iori resolveu ir atrás dela, era tarde demais. A moça já tinha sumido na multidão que passava na rua.

Kyo, Athena e Kensou haviam acompanhado Yuki até em casa, se despedindo do namorado e dos amigos, agora andavam pelas ruas tranquilamente enquanto conversavam, por mais que disfarçasse Kyo não parava de pensar em Iori, se perguntando quem era aquela garota. E qual o interesse do ruivo nela, já que ele nunca ligara pra ninguém e nem se importava de matar quem lhe enchesse, nem estava obsessivo em matar Kusanagi. Falando no diabo, encontrou o ruivo andando pela rua que apenas passou por ele sem querer conversa, Athena que podia sentir o coração das pessoas percebeu tristeza no coração de Yagami, uma imagem de um vidro despedaçando veio em sua mente, era como o ruivo se sentia, todo despedaçado por dentro.

-Deve ter tomado um fora. –Kensou falou.

-Para com isso. –Athena deu um tapa na cabeça dele. –Isso é horrível.

-Eu não tenho nenhuma pena dele, acho bem feito.

-Sério Kensou, para. –Kyo falou encarando o ruivo se afastar mais. –Por mais que o Yagami seja irritante, ele não merece passar por uma coisa dessas. E a gente nem sabe se foi isso mesmo que aconteceu, a gente sabe é de porra nenhuma. –Continuava a encarar Iori que já estava bem longe até o ruivo sumir no horizonte.

Kyo passou o resto da noite quieto até chegar em casa, não quis jantar nem nada. Apenas tirou a calça e a jaqueta ficando só de camisa e cueca se deitando na cama. Olhava para o teto, pensativo.

Iori tinha chegado em seu apartamento fechando a porta, tirando apenas os sapatos ele se jogou na cama, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro fechando os olhos, adormecendo.


End file.
